Wink
Wink is one of Stacy's wolves in the Dogcraft series, who was born when Stacy accidentally fed two of her already tamed wolves, making them breed. Wink is the Brother of Droplet and Splat. He is the clumsiest wolf and considered one of the cutest. NOTE: '''Article is severely outdated. Please make sure to add information to the correct sections, and cite ALL additions to the trivia please. Thank you. Ships Before there was Winkette (Wink & Georgette) there was another ship called Winkison (Wink & Addison) but was no longer “Canon” after Winkette appeared There are two other ships called "Winkgar" and "Wolly" which is a ship between Wink and Sugar and Wink and Molly. However, it is not as popular as Winkette and Winkison. '''In Dogcraft Wink is a very clumsy and adventurous wolf, and some would say he isn't very smart. He is also one of the youngest wolves and the most mischievous considering his affiliations with a Wizard. Origin Wink's first appearance was in episode 8 of Dogcraft. Stacy had been exploring for dogs and came across four wolves, who would soon go on to be Everest, Noah, Basil, and Tucker. Once she sheltered for the night, Stacy fed Basil and Tucker, which caused them to breed, and Wink was born. At one point when heading back home, Stacy had feared Wink had died, but he was found the next morning outside of a tunnel Stacy made. When Stacy and the wolves found home, Wink became an adult. Outside of Dogcraft Wink has been referenced numerous times in various series, from Gravity Ghost to UHShe where Stacy named a tamed wolf 'Wink'. Wink was also referenced in Graser's 400th episode special. Wink has become one of the most popular and recognizable dogs from Stacy's channel. He appears frequently in fan art and is featured in both Stacy's Youtube Banner, Stacy's 'Once Upon a Mesa' poster, and the Dogcraft Friends Poster. Wink is seen winking in the images. Wink is actually one of the most loved wolves in Dogcraft, but one of the most unique in many ways as well, such as being the first puppy to be created by breeding two dogs together. A puppy Wink was included in an episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. In the Wild Rescuers Series Guardians of the Taiga Escape to the Mesa Expedition on the Tundra Trivia * Wink is also the most referenced fictional dog in both Dogcraft and other series. * His name has appeared in many of Dogcraft and other Minecraft episodes. * An ancestor of Wink appeared in Mesa Valley 2. * It is rumoured that Georgette has a crush on Wink. * The shipping of Wink and Georgette, most commonly refered to as "Winkette", is a popular ship in Dogcraft. While it is non-canon, many fans have shown to support the pairing of the two. * More ships that aren't quite as popular are Winkison (Wink and Addison) and Wolly (Wink and Molly). *Wink is the only animal on Dogcraft whose birthday was ever celebrated. *In ep.273 of Dogcraft, Wink and Georgette had a purple puppy together whose name is now Plum. She is purple in color because of the new updates Stacy added to Dogcraft. *In Dogcraft, Wink has the classic red collar, rather then a dyed collar like the other wolves. *There is a wolf puppy named Wink in Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2, that Stacy owns. *Wink really likes adventures in the nether as shown in many epawsodes. *Wink's eye color is amber, as confirmed by Stacy in a Wild Rescuers stream. *Wink's eyes were originally going to be red, but Stacy changed them as Wink would look creepy with red eyes. *Along with Addison, Wink likes to hoard items from the village in Wild Rescuers. *The Winkette ship became canon when Wink and Georgette had Plum, their daughter. Category:Dogs Category:Dogcraft Category:Wolves Category:Character Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Pets in Stacy's Home (Dogcraft) Category:Wolf Castle Category:Wild Rescuers Characters